Valentines Day
by 11newsgirl11
Summary: Roxas asks Axel about Valentines day. Akuroku and Zemyx.


**Yay I'm so happy that I wrote this before Valentines day was over. ^.^ I was meaning to write this yesterday but I got tired it was was kind if late when I got to write it plus I got stuck. Today I had such a good day. I didn't have a valentine but it was still fun. I went to the beach and my dad bought me a rose! It was a multicolored one. I got some really bad cramps today and my family and I were walking all day today. It was painful but I lived though it and right now I feel much better ^.^ Now enjoy my story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't bother asking me .**

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas whined, "I'm cold."

"Well after this mission we'll get some Hot chocolate I promise." Axel replied

"Ok!"

Roxas and Axel were walking down the snowy streets of Twilight Town. The streets were filled with hearts and couples holding hands but they didn't notice. They were on a recon mission and wanted to get the mission over with so they didn't have to deal with the cold.

"Happy Valentines day!" A storekeeper yelled to a random couple.

"Axel what's Valentines day?" Roxas asked.

Axel blushed a bit and scratched his head, "Well Roxas it's a holiday that somebodies celebrate. It's usually about love and stuff like that."

"Why don't we celebrate it at the castle then?"

Axel sighed, "Silly because we don't have hearts. You need a heart to celebrate love, got it memorized?"

Roxas grew confused, "But I heard Demyx tell Zexion that he loved him."

Axel scratched his head again. What would he tell the blond. Love wasn't really something he knew about.

"Well Demyx cares a lot about Zexion so that's probably why he told him that."

"Well I care a lot about you, does that mean that I love you."

Axel sighed, "No it just means that were friends, it's different for Demyx and Zexion."

Axel really cared about the blond. Sometimes he thought it was love but mostly pushed it away, he didn't have a heart so he couldn't feel anything.

"Oh..." Was all Roxas said. Love was very confusing for him, everyone except for Axel would tell him that once he got a heart he would understand. That's why he always asked Axel, at least he would try to explain it to him but he mostly left the blond in confusion.

They continued to walk down the street in silence.

"Um Excuse me?"

Roxas and Axel turned around to see a girl dressed in valentines day clothes.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if I could take a picture of you kissing?" the girl asked.

The 'couples' face went red.

After a few moments Axel spoke up, "But we're.."

"Please! A picture of you both would be perfect for my column for valentines day. You see I'm a writer and a picture of you two would be perfect."

"But we're not a couple."

"Please! Just one kiss and you'll never see me again." The girl made puppy eyes at them.

"Fine..." Roxas grumbled. He turned to Axel.

Axel stared at Roxas and sighed. _I just hope this doesn't wreck our friendship._ He thought.

Axel lowered down to Roxas' level and touched his cheek with his right hand. He came in and gave Roxas a gentle kiss. Roxas' face went was red as Axel's hair as the girl took a picture. They pulled apart staring into each other's eyes.

"Thank you so much!" The girl squealed and ran off.

"Um Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah Roxas?"

The boy blushed even harder, "I think I love you."

Axel laughed, "I think I love you too."

He pulled Roxas into another gentle kiss. After a few moments they pulled apart.

"Happy Valentines day Rox."

"Happy Valentines day Axel."

_Sometimes_

_It doesn't matter_

_when you don't have a heart._

_Akuroku 3_

*In an alley not that that far away*

"Ok so where's my money?" A girl asked sweetly.

Demyx smiled as he gave the girl 500 munny, "Thanks again Olette for doing this for for us."

"Yeah we've been wondering when they would get together." Zexion finished for him.

Olette giggled, "Well they are a cute couple. Well I better get back to Pence he said he had a surprise for me."

"Yeah Happy Valentines day." Demyx yelled as Olette ran off.

"Happy Valentines day!" Olette yelled back.

"So are we going to tell them what we did?" Asked Zexion.

Demyx laughed, "Maybe tomorrow today we celebrate Valentines day." Demyx came forward and kissed Zexion.

"Yeah maybe tomorrow..."

* * *

**Soooo did you like it? I had some fun. At first I was going to leave it at Axel and Roxas kissing and junk but I had to add Zemyx ^.^ I think I may add an extra chapter where Axel and Roxas try to kill Demyx and Zexion or at least get back at them. I got the idea from this story from a christmas Akuroku story but I came up with the ending by myself. What do you think? I got the idea for the quote from this picture I saw. It had pictures of Axel and Roxas kissing and in the middle it said "Nothing Else matters" When I went to the beach I wrote it in the sand and took a picture. Sadly my dad forgot to bring the cord to connect the the camera to the computer so when I get back from Vancouver I may upload it on deviantart. ^.^ The reason I said that I don't own the quote was because I'm pretty sure theres someone who came up with it before me so just in cause... I had my step mom and dad proof read this so this story is dedicated to them ^.^ I hope you all had a great Valentines day and enjoyed this story!**


End file.
